


in exchange for your time I give you this smile

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Sickfic, better safe than sorry i suppose, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon's sick.<br/>He doesn't need to call Dallon.</p>
<p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7248448">melt your headaches, call it home</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in exchange for your time I give you this smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KirsteinKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsteinKun/gifts).



> I wrote this as a short little sequel to one of my fics [melt your headaches, call it home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7248448).  
> For Nikki who wasn't feeling too good.

“Dallon, I think I’m dying,” Brendon whispered pathetically and curled up more on the couch. And if he wasn’t seriously sick it would have been endearing.   
  
“Come on, you’re not.”   
  
Brendon shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. Dallon sighed, trailing a hand over Brendon’s foot as he went to get another one. Brendon had caught something nasty on their way back from the last show on tour. Luckily it hadn’t happened during the tour. They all hated missing shows and Brendon always tried to convince them he could perform anyway. And while he always looked amazing on stage, there had been a few times he had almost collapsed right after the set or pushed through them quickly to get to the nearest bathroom. He really didn’t like missing shows.   
  
Zack had been on the way to drop them all off and Brendon hadn’t looked very well ever since they left the plane. They’d dropped off Dan and then Kenny and were on the way to Dallon’s place as he began to clutch the handle on the car door worryingly. Zack kept shooting him concerned looks. Dallon did, too.   
  
They’d barely stopped in front of Dallon’s place as Brendon pressed a hand over his mouth, pushed open the car door and stumbled out of the van. He almost puked all over his shoes but managed to mostly hit the gully cover.   
Dallon quickly walked around the car to steady Brendon, holding back the strings of his hoodie to keep them out of the mess.   
  
“Thank fuck you made it out of the car,” came Zack’s voice from the car window, “I would have made you clean it up.”   
Brendon groaned.   
  
“Don’t be an ass,” Dallon half shouted and started awkwardly petting Brendon’s back as he started retching again. Dallon quickly averted his gaze. It wasn’t a pretty sight.   
  
“What do we do with him now?” Zack leaned out of the passenger side window, halfheartedly waving a hand at Brendon with a disgusted face.   
  
Brendon stood with his hands braced on his knees now, breathing heavily. A hand flew up to his stomach and he took a stuttering breath.   
  
“I’ll take care of him. He doesn’t really look fit for a car ride anymore.”   
  
“I am still here,” Brendon mumbled weakly and it startled a laugh out of Dallon.   
  
Zack had then taken their stuff inside Dallon’s house and after he was gone Dallon carefully walked Brendon inside. He didn’t really need vomit on his doorstep.   
  
He guided Brendon down on the couch and went to grab a bucket and a glass of water. He placed the glass in front of Brendon on the coffee table and pulled a blanket over him.   
  
“I’ll see if I can find some medicine,” Dallon whispered and stroked a hand through Brendon’s hair who sighed and closed his eyes.   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Dallon did find some meds, made Brendon swallow two of the pills and then tugged the second blanket around him, sitting down on the floor with his back against the couch. He tipped his head back and looked sideways at Brendon.   
  
“You don’t look good.”   
  
“I don’t feel good.”   
  
“I figured,” Dallon said with a small smile, “I guess I’ll take care of you this time.”   
  
Ever since Dallon had pretended to be sick to get Brendon to take care of him they’d awkwardly tiptoed around each other. Brendon had known that Dallon was faking it and yet he’d done everything he could to make sure that Dallon was comfortable. Even though he’d been exhausted and dead tired himself.   
  
They’d shared a few more moments, moments where they were both very much aware of their mutual feelings and affections. But something had still always stopped them from taking another step forward. It was pretty frustrating but at the same time also exhilarating and it made Dallon’s insides flutter with metaphorical butterflies.   
  
Brendon took a deep breath and returned Dallon’s smile weakly.   
“I guess.”   
  
Dallon reached his hand up to lightly twist his fingers into Brendon’s dark hair, scratching his scalp a bit. Brendon hummed appreciatively and closed his eyes.   
  
Dallon turned the TV on low and leaned back a bit more. His position was awkward and uncomfortable but he stayed as he was and continued to run his fingers through Brendon’s hair, eventually moving his hand down a bit to softly traced his fingers over the shell of Brendon’s ear.   
  
“Will you let me take you out on a date when I’m better?”   
  
Dallon’s hand stilled for a moment. He’d been certain Brendon was asleep. He looked at him but Brendon still had his eyes closed.   
  
“Yeah,” Dallon breathed out eventually, resuming his ministrations in Brendon’s soft hair. A wide smile lighting up his face.   
  
“Good,” Brendon mumbled and pushed his knee against the back of Dallon’s head affectionately.


End file.
